Give Him The Message
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Gwen waited on Peter's doorstep to tell him she's leaving for Oxford early. But instead of Peter, she meets his new neighbor, Mary Jane Watson. Gwen/Mary Jane friendship. One-shot. TASM 2 movieverse. Based off the deleted scene between Gwen and MJ.


Set in 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2'. Based on the deleted scene of a conversation between Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy.

* * *

Gwen Stacy had taken a cab to Peter's house. She hadn't been more excited since...well there wasn't a time in her life where she wasn't this excited but now...this was just huge. She was going to Oxford. She beat that college freshman who graduated from high school at fourteen.

She stood there as she rang the front door bell the third time. Her front heel tap anxiously on the porch when she heard the sounds of an motorcycle approaching by. Gwen turns her head to find it was indeed someone on a motorcycle.

_It must be Peter's new neighbor. _Gwen thought. _What was her name?_

The motorcyclist pulled into the driveway right next door to the Parker residence. She took off her white helmet, revealing slightly messy dark auburn. The girl took something out of her pocket and began the process of putting her hair in a ponytail.

Gwen glances at her watch. Her flight to London departs in a few hours and she grew more anxious when she realized that Peter may not be home. She ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. Bad enough he was absent during her valedictorian speech at graduation but this? She had just received the biggest news of her life and that one person who she still loves isn't here to hear it.

"God damn you, Peter." Gwen swore under her breath.

"Are you looking for Peter Parker?" A voice ask from behind her.

She turns around to see that the person who was talking was the redhead motocyclist. She wore a light blue shirt underneath a blue jean jacket and black jeans.

Gwen nods. "Yeah."

"I saw him leave a few hours ago." The redhead said.

_Shit. _Gwen thought to herself. She smiles sadly. "Thanks for letting me know. Honestly I probably would've been standing here forever." Gwen chuckles a bit, trying to hide behind the disappointment.

"Don't beat yourself up too much." The redhead said, shrugging. "It's really hard to catch Peter. Either he's working on something in his garage or just gone somewhere."

"Yeah I know that feeling." Gwen said. _I know that all too well._

"So you took a cab here?"

"Hm?"

The redhead points towards the taxi cab sitting in front of the Parker's house, the driver obviously still waiting for Gwen as he points at his wrist watch, indicating that time was ticking away.

"Oh yeah. I totally forget." Gwen groans, face palming herself. "I'm so sorry I never ask for your name."

"Oh it's Mary Jane. Mary Jane Watson." She said with a smile, reaching out with her hand. "Or MJ."

"Gwen Stacy." Gwen said.

"So Gwen where are you off too? Cause it looks like he's getting pretty anxious." Mary Jane said half jokingly.

Gwen quickly looks from the taxi driver back to MJ. "I'm on my way to JFK airport. Got into Oxford University and I'm doing this summer program."

"Oh well that's great news." Mary Jane said. "Um...congrats."

"Thank you." Gwen said. "You think you can do me a favor?"

Mary Jane looks at her, a bit unsure of what it would be. "I'll try to but go ahead."

"I been trying to get ahold of Peter all day to tell him I'm going to London earlier but he's not answering his cell phone." Gwen rambling on, sounding completely stressed out. "And my flight is suppose to leave in four hours and so I was wondering if you see him...could you give him the message?

"Yeah of course. I'll tell as soon as I see him."

"Thank you so much." Gwen breathes out. The taxi driver honks his horn a few times impatiently. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I probably owe him extra now. Nice to meet you, Mary Jane."

"Same here."

"And give him the message?" Gwen asks, as she hurries down the front porch and got in the cab.

"Give him the message." Mary Jane calls back.

Gwen smiles from the backseat of the cab, waving as the taxi began to pull off into the street. Mary Jane waves back until the taxi cab was completely out of her view.

As Gwen relaxes into the seat of the cab, the driver asks: "Saying goodbye to a old friend?"

"I just met her. I ask her to give a message to a friend." Gwen replies simply.

"Hm. Seems to me like you girls were best friends."

_We could have been. _


End file.
